


Save water, shower together

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Does showering together really save some water? -- Probably not.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Save water, shower together

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got to edit this one, thought I'd never upload it as you know, smut is not and will probably never be my field as I find them so fucking hard to write them, there are so many things to take into account to not lose track of what's going on. I hope this is still understandable though and at least, exciting? I don't know lol, hope you'll appreciate anyways.

Years of long-distance relationship and travelling all around the world to see each other had made you not only stronger but also wanting to settle down together, exhausted of missing each other. You hunted flats in [Country] which had been your favourite destination for you two: you had your best dates and had most enjoyed the city to the point that after a few days, you both felt home and thought of moving in there one day. It had been a difficult process to get in there, with all the visas and medical tests (and other administrative tasks) but you were both pretty used to them after years of backpacking and moving around individually.

With time and effort, you got to know each other’s habits and got used to them — you ended up copying some habits of his that what had previously disturbed or even put you off. It didn’t matter anymore as it became part of your daily lives. It was time to get a flat as both of you started missing each other for the first time after years of long-distance relationship – you were calling each other every time regardless your respective time zones and the more you were chatting, the more you were both considering living together.

When you were younger, when he was a freelance swimmer and you a university student, you were meeting up in cheap hotels with little intimacy – the walls were so thin that you could hear the room next to yours; as young adults, you could rent a flat for a few days, then more recently, you could finally afford a luxurious hotel for a week. Though you had more intimacy, time and money, there was the growing desire of being together that made you rent a flat in your favourite city.

During your short meetings over the years, you developed the habit of taking the morning and the evening shower together — it was a coincidence first when he dropped in the bathroom by accident when you were showering — _who knows_. Accident or not, you invited him to join you and surprisingly to both of you, there was no sexual tension and neither of you teased the other — it was just about having fun. There were light kisses and hugs but it never went further which was quite unexpected given his flirty nature. If there was, it always ended in the bedroom.

The only reason why you decided to move in this flat and this flat only was that the shower cubicle was big enough to have the two of you in. What seduced you in this bathroom in particular was the mixed shower head — one was a big shower rain head and the other was a mobile shower head. You wouldn’t fight for the hot water anymore. Flats with bathtubs were way too expensive for your budget and although you would love to take a bubble bath with him, the pleasure was not yet affordable at the moment. 

You just had moved in the day before and the pieces of furniture hadn’t come yet, which was quite frustrating given that you had booked the moving company months before to get there on the date of the move — logistical issues and delays; this was somehow to be expected. Since you checked-out of the hotel you were staying for a few days before the property was officially available – you couldn’t afford staying more than a few days – you were sleeping in sleeping bags and hadn’t taken a decent shower, as the hot water was not yet available — this frustrated you even more. However, the landlord had told you that it should be available today — he didn’t lie, as soon as you woke up, you jumped in the bathroom for a hot, burning shower. Natsuya wasn’t awake yet but you must admit that you wished to wake him up to enjoy the first shower in your new flat with him.

It didn’t take long before he joined you, half-sleeping.

“Morning,” he whispered as he entered the cubicle.

He pulled you for a short soft morning kiss on your lips to which you replied by a delighted grin and a laugh.

“How dare you taking a shower without me?” he asked with a mischievous smile.  
“You seemed to have a great dream,” you said as you embraced him.  
“Of course I was dreaming about you,” he teased, stroking your cheeks, squeezing them, making you chuckle.  
“Stop the cheap flirt!” you whined, trying to reach his lips to shut his mouth.

He let himself kissed so easily that you raised an eyebrow, surprised — he never goes easy on you. He always made you chase for him — and so did you but you were always the weakest when it came to teasing.

He pulled you for another kiss, on the cheeks this time.

“What has gotten you?”  
“Nothing,” he said with a charming smile. “Just wanna kiss my girlfriend.”  
“Do it more often!” you whined as you reached for his shampoo. “You’re lovely.”

He slightly blushed — or the cubicle was already a sauna for both of you, though the water wasn’t that warm. You kissed again, over again, regardless of the water pouring between your lips and almost drowning you. You abandoned his shampoo bottle to cup his cheeks — washing up would come after.

Natsuya cut off the water at some point and quickly rearranged your hair so he could see you face more clearly; you did the same and took a look at him with his hair brushed back — he was amazingly beautiful and you wished he sometimes changed his hairstyle.

The way his hands travelled on your body was way different from when you were just washing up each other — although there still was this sensual feeling with the soap that aroused you, it never went further than a casual flirt and chat. His touch was needy and affectionate, sometimes demanding and always passionate, wanting you desperately. You didn’t dislike the feeling at all and to respond his advances, your hands stroked his lower body, making him moan between your kisses. You ignored what had gotten him this morning as he had never been that bold and aroused when taking your usual shower; even in bed, he had never been that daring and forward. He was always leading you, but never taking the upper-hand and never did he try to dominate you; he sometimes liked having some power over you for the foreplay but it never lasted and it wasn’t because he was shy or afraid to do it wrong — he liked seeing you ambitious and take the upper-hand on him.

You couldn’t stop kissing him, over and over again, trying to catch your breathe between each of them and look at him in the eyes, telling him how much you liked the foreplay. His eyes focused on you, his lips travelled down to your collarbone, your breasts, your stomach until reaching your inner thighs. 

“Atchoo!”

It was the worst timing ever. You blushed, uttered an apology, hiding your face of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised as he took the mobile shower head and turned it on. “Forgot that you could catch a cold.”  
“Why are you apologising? That’s me—“  
“It’s not you,” he said as he poured the warm water on your body, “I got too excited.”  
“So did I,” you remarked shyly.

Your arms wrapped around him, feeling the warmth of his body — actually, he was getting as cold as you. Worried, you took the shower head from him and let the water pour on him.

“I’m okay,” he said, trying to put on a brave front. “It’s for you.”  
“You’re as cold as me!” you whined. “Get warm first”, you added as he turned on the shower rain head.

Your sneeze had completely turned off all the sexual tension between you and what was the beginning of shower sex session ended up in your usual chitchat. Not that you disliked it but you had to admit that you appreciated all the foreplay and wished to continue further.

“I’m sorry,” you said again, as you pressed against him.  
“For what?”  
“For... turning you off.” You blushed, remembering him kneeling between your legs.  
“You didn’t. I should’ve thought that we’d eventually get cold,” he said as he turned on the shower rain head, taking the other shower head from your hands to guide it between your legs. He carefully lowered the temperature before teasing your inner thighs — you moaned of surprise and held onto his shoulder as you felt your legs numb and giving up on you standing still.

“Come on,” Natsuya teased as he moved the shower head back and forth to entrance.

You let a long, delighted sigh, clutching on his body even harder.

“What has gotten you this morning?” you dared to ask. “You’ve never been that forward.”

He turned his face away, hiding a blush.

“I wanted you so bad,” he confessed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist.”  
“That’s fine, I’m glad,” you muttered as he hugged you back by the waist. “I like that,” you said looking up at him to give him a peck on the lips. “Especially in the shower,” you added. “It changes from the bed.”

Natsuya smirked, his tongue caressing your lips before capturing your mouth for another kiss.

“There’s no bed in there right now, that’s why,” he said with a mischievous grin.  
“Indeed. Otherwise we would be already in there.”  
“I don’t think so,” he remarked as he guided the shower head towards your clit and changed the flow of the water to a more powerful and focused spurt making you mewl. “I want you so badly right now, I don’t think I would have been able to carry you in the bedroom.”  
“Let’s do it there, then,” you replied, kissing his neck, making him grunt.

You had never seen him so hungry and desperate of you. Never did he express his desires out loud and so bluntly — it made him even sexier than he already was, melting your heart.

Slowly your hands wrapped his shaft and started rubbing it, staring at his smouldering eyes delighted in his sighs and grunts, you made sure that he was enjoying your tease as much as you did his. He turned off the water of the mobile shower head to put it away, replacing the spurt of water by his fingers, making you let a deep, unexpectedly excited moan. Your folds were already over-sensitive from the lukewarm water and his burning fingers had no pity to tease you even more. Your eyes closed as his fingers stroked your clit even faster — you bit your lips trying to hold your screams, embarrassed at how aroused they may sound but it didn’t last long as he devoured your lips in the meantime, letting your moans escape in his mouth. He eventually turned off the rain shower head, both of you suffocating of all the steam and heat of the cubicle and feeling dizzier than normal — he wouldn’t want you to pass out in such as great time. You somehow managed to rub him as fast as him; you could hear his delighted grunts melting to yours — the shower cubicle made them resonate, sounding even more sensual and intimate. 

You didn’t know where he found his willpower to stop your hand rubbing him when he was still eagerly pleasing you with his fingers taking you to the seventh heaven. It somehow relieved you as you couldn’t keep up focused on his member, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was giving you. He pulled you for a kiss on the lips, drinking your moans as your tongues danced. Delighted, your eyes opened a few seconds after, still tasting his lips with a silly, euphoric smile.

As soon as your eyes met his, your heart skipped a beat — his affectionate, generous look melting you once again and as you held your gaze on him, you let yourself go, calling out his name louder.

•

You could hardly stand on your feet that he had to hold you tight so your legs wouldn’t give up. You lazily kissed him, embracing him while recovering for your breathing and your voice — at some point, you gave up on holding back yourself and screamed on the top of your lungs.

“Thank you...” you whispered as you snuggled against him.  
“You’re welcome,” he said, stroking gently your back.

Your hand reached his length, still ready for you.

“That’s unfair,” you remarked, rubbing it slowly.  
“That’s not,” he replied, taking your wrist to make you rub it faster.

You blushed, meeting his gaze again, trying to figure out what he wanted and what made him feel the best — he was putting on a brave front trying to hide his pleasure and last longer but you knew that at some point, he would just give up as you did. He never went easy on you, this was one fact but at some point, he couldn’t just keep in his character.

Eventually you hit the right spot, making him arch his neck of ecstasy, his lips letting out a long and contented gasp. Without letting him looking away, you caressed his member even faster, making him grumble louder for your pleasure and satisfaction. His hands were all over you, enjoying the wet and sensual touch of your body, until they pulled you against him so you could feel how hot and aroused he was. You didn’t stop — _how could you_ — until his back arched and his lips letting out a deep, desperate, content and liberated moan that you only had the privilege to hear it.

“God, you’re amazing,” he whispered, panting as he cupped your cheeks for a bold and tender kiss. “I love you.”

You blushed hearing these three words he seldom said that you were speechless, staring at him.

“Come on, let’s clean this off,” he said, grabbing the mobile shower head to rinse your hands.  
“Wait,” you stopped him to hug him, feeling his body against yours again. “I want more,” you asked, stealing him a kiss.  
“More? Now?”  
“Yes, we’re not done yet,” you remarked as he smirked.  
“I would love to, but it’s getting dangerous there,” he said, turning on the water to clean up your body. “I don’t want us to be injured and we’re suffocating.”

Indeed the cubicle was hotter than a sauna and the floor was getting slippery but these weren’t your first concern, although he was right. _Safety first._

“Mh, I understand,” you admitted, unable to hide your disappointment, releasing the hug. “I think we should’ve invested in a bathtub,” you said with a wink.  
“Definitely,” he said as he grabbed your shampoo to wash your hair.

You took his soap and body puff to wash his body and the simple action of your hands on his body reminded you how built he was and how little time to took on admiring and cherishing the stature you liked so much. His face was indeed as attractive as his body — he was sexiness personified after all, and you couldn’t stop stealing him some kisses on his jaw, his neck, his collarbone while you were washing up.

“What has gotten you, being all lovey-dovey all of sudden?” he asked with a teasing smile.  
“You’re the one who started it,” you replied back with the same smile.

He took his shower puff from your hands, rinsed his body with a blast of water, leaving your work unfinished.

“Actually, I can’t wait,” he surrendered. “Let’s finish in the bedroom.”  
“Though we still don’t have a bed,” you remarked.  
“On the floor, if you don’t mind.”

The thought of it excited you even more, you bit your lower lip in anticipation of the following sequence of events.

“Fuck yes, let’s do that,” you replied.

He smiled, got out of the cubicle, taking your hand to lead you outside. He grabbed your towel to quickly dry your body and your hair for you to not catch a cold — you would certainly not as your were actually burning and could hardly stand the hot water that was pouring on you a few seconds ago.

“The water bill’s gonna be hella expensive,” you said as you took his towel to dry his hair.  
“Guess who’s fault it is.”

You smirked and chuckled, amused.

 _His._

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to end up in the shower but by writing it, I got so scared if they slipped, like oh my god, it scared me so much to write with the probability of it (I know, in fictions, you don't write about them slipping BUT my mind can't get rid of this thought) I would've definitely ended this in the shower but... hum, I realised how a shower cubicle could become a sauna when I went to my friend's house for the weekend, her shower was so great, not as big but I was literally suffocating alone, imagine being two? Would definitely end up by someone passing out --  
> Sorry for all the unsexy details ahah, can't help but thinking about them so much, I'm so sorry...
> 
> I've actually got some unedited smuts in my files, gotta edit them during this quarantine-


End file.
